<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practice Makes Permanent by martialartist816</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791798">Practice Makes Permanent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816'>martialartist816</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, expressing feelings under the pretence of acting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We danced around censorship laws as much as we could with the first draft of the script—the one you’re familiar with,” the director said. “But our legal team might have found a way around that, which would allow us to film some crucial plot points that were otherwise cut.”</p>
<p>In which <i>The Untamed</i> might not have skipped over certain moments between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, and Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan agree to act them out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practice Makes Permanent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I know nothing of the laws and attitudes surrounding homosexuality in China. Please take this work of fiction as the lame attempt at humor that it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Summer, 2018</em>
</p>
<p>It’s gotta be illegal, on some level. Ballsy? Most definitely.</p>
<p>But Wajijiwa didn’t refuse when Director Zheng contacted them about a <em> slight </em>alteration to the script, and Xiao Zhan’s contract states nowhere that he’s obligated in either direction—he can say no if he wants to and suffer no consequences thereafter.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t want to say no. In fact, he quite honestly thinks he might never get a chance like this again.</p>
<p>When the directors and producers sat him and Wang Yibo down with an idea, they prefaced it with a very solemn sounding, “You don’t have to answer right away, and you don’t have to discuss it with each other if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>The cryptic statement prompted both actors to exchange a concerned glance, because that could mean a whole barrage of things, and most of them probably not good.</p>
<p>Director Zheng continued, “You’re both aware of the nature of the source material. Its particular genre is part of the reason the novel was so successful online, and while we set out at the start of this process to tell our own story, we would still like to be faithful to the book in whatever ways we can.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan said nothing. He glanced at Yibo, who also remained silent, and saw a very careful, very crafted neutral expression on his face.</p>
<p>“We danced around censorship laws as much as we could with the first draft of the script—the one you’re familiar with,” the director said. “But our legal team might have found a way around that, which would allow us to film some crucial plot points that were otherwise cut.”</p>
<p>He kept watching the actors’ faces, glancing back and forth between them. It was weird to see a director so nervous around his cast. Usually, during serious meetings like these, it should have been the other way around. But Xiao Zhan’s mind was already jumping ahead a few steps, and his heart sped up in excitement when he remembered just what <em> crucial plot points </em>were missing from their script.</p>
<p>“If we hand over production, at least on paper, to a sister company in Thailand, there would be nothing stopping us from filming, editing, and releasing the additional scenes.”</p>
<p>Director Zheng paused again, giving them a graceful out if they wanted one. But another glance toward Yibo told Xiao Zhan he wasn’t backing down, at least not yet.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan shifted in his seat. “How would it be released as part of this show? Are you transferring all of it to the sister company?”</p>
<p>Someone else at the table, someone from the legal team, spoke up. “No. We’re planning on letting them release a supercut of what would be blocked by laws here. The logistics are still being smoothed over, but it would be under a technical second title. <em>The Untamed: Special Edition</em>, or something similar. It would be released under the pretence of giving international fans a better understanding of the story.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan mulled it over, attacking it from every angle. Wajijiwa already approved, the law was taken care of, and the only thing left to worry about was his own yes or no answer. The directors really covered all the bases. Of course, they wouldn’t have come to him and Yibo if their plan wasn’t viable.</p>
<p>The third time he glanced at Yibo, his co-star was already looking at him. Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows in question, letting Yibo make the first move, letting him back down if he was uncomfortable with the notion. He’d learned on set, recently, that he and Yibo have developed the superpower of silent communication.</p>
<p>Yibo just shrugged in response, flashing Xiao Zhan a brief smirk before it was gone just as quickly. And that was Yibo's answer.</p>
<p>Turning back to the team, Xiao Zhan smiled.</p>
<p>“Fine by me.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Their two-page contracts stipulate the most important things: that they consent to acting out the scenes outlined in the revised scripts, and that they accept the repercussions—positive or negative—once the scenes are sent out into the world.</p>
<p>On their way back to the costuming trailer, having skimmed the front and back of the page placed in his hand, Xiao Zhan puts some feelers out.</p>
<p>“Do you think you want to do it?” He thinks it's safe to ask. They’ve joked and teased about much worse around each other.</p>
<p>Like back inside, Yibo shrugs noncommittally. “It’s more accurate to the book, right?”</p>
<p>They climb into the trailer and get swarmed by attendants who work to remove their expensive wigs in a flurry. Xiao Zhan scrubs a hand through his hair as soon as it’s free.</p>
<p>“I’m blown away that they are making it work. Even getting our management companies to agree? Not just that they’re okay with it, but that they <em> want </em>to do it.” Maybe he sounds too hopeful, or he’s giving too much away, but Xiao Zhan recognizes a progressive step when he sees one.</p>
<p>“They know the market,” Yibo wisely comments. “Fans want to see that kind of stuff.”</p>
<p>“We’re bound to get a lot of hate for it,” Xiao Zhan says, staring at the word <em> repercussions</em> on his contract.</p>
<p>He doesn’t mean it to sound as depressed as it does. He has long since made peace with his sexuality and his inability to express it. Getting to work on a project based on a danmei novel is a gift, and he’d rather not look the censored script in the mouth. But he’s happy, really is, despite the nerves itching at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Yibo snorts. “I don’t care.”</p>
<p>And that simple, honest statement—so very <em> Yibo </em>in every way—is enough for Xiao Zhan to jump in with both feet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Wei Wuxian is much cooler than Xiao Zhan will ever hope to be. He knows it’s all of fiction, but he can’t help but covet some of his character’s swagger when the young cultivator blindfolds himself and flawlessly sinks five arrows into five targets.</p>
<p>They shoot a few takes of the same scene for some different camera angles, until the directors call it a wrap and congratulate Xiao Zhan on his performance.</p>
<p>Riding the exhilaration back to his castmates, Xiao Zhan sags against Yibo with a light laugh. Yibo catches him, but not before they both sway together with their combined weight.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan still has the black fabric from his costume pinched between his fingers, and he dangles it teasingly in front of Yibo’s face.</p>
<p>“Our new scene is next,” he says, trying not to sound too thrilled about it.</p>
<p>“Mn.”</p>
<p>Yibo’s very-Lan-Wangji response prompts him to straighten out and look at his face. Maybe he hasn’t de-roled yet, but Xiao Zhan thought his enthusiasm would be matched. He definitely expected Yibo to pepper him with a few snide and inappropriate jokes by now.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he prods, re-wrapping the strip of fabric loosely around his wrist.</p>
<p>“Nothing?” Yibo looks at him like <em> he’s</em> the one acting weird.</p>
<p>Across the field, one of the directors calls for a change in plans. The weather report shows rain coming in, so the cast is shuffled off to film some indoor scenes. They’ll pick back up with the archery competition first thing tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan doesn’t miss the way Yibo’s shoulders tense up as he walks away, ears red.</p>
<p>It’s not until later that Xiao Zhan can ask him about it. He catches Yibo right before they go in to get their makeup removed, fingers circling around his wrist.</p>
<p>“Hey. Are you rethinking this new script?” Better to bite the bullet now. Xiao Zhan would hate to do anything that makes him uncomfortable. “I won’t be offended.”</p>
<p>“No,” Yibo states.</p>
<p>His eyes shift around, and that’s what tips Xiao Zhan off.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?” he asks gently, swinging his arm a little.</p>
<p>Yibo glances over both shoulders, checking if anyone is around. The few people who buzz past them are hardly paying attention anyway. Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are all but invisible in the eyes of staff working diligently.</p>
<p>He nods once, then ducks his head down. Xiao Zhan relaxes into a big smile and gives him another little shake.</p>
<p>“Come to my room later. We can run through it together for tomorrow.” Then he adds, “If you want.”</p>
<p>That is how they end up, both freshly showered, sitting on the floor of Xiao Zhan’s hotel room after dinner, small pamphlets of script in their hands.</p>
<p>Yibo flips back and forth between the same two pages.</p>
<p>“I feel bad for the guy,” he notes. “He’s obviously a nervous wreck.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like getting into character should be easy for you, then.” Xiao Zhan laughs at his own joke, even as a rolled up script smacks him on the knee. Yibo’s face is also bright, so clean and casual with no makeup to hide any of his realness.</p>
<p>“First kisses between people are weird!” Yibo defends, and maybe he doesn’t intend it to, but he absolutely sounds like he’s talking about himself rather than Lan Wangji.</p>
<p>“Am I making it weird?” Xiao Zhan asks, and there can be so many reasons why the answer might be yes. He gets it. On-screen kisses are odd enough, and between two guys is basically unheard of. He doesn’t know if Yibo has ever kissed a boy before, and he’s certain it wouldn’t have been something for a drama.</p>
<p>“You’re not doing anything.” This time, when Yibo looks down at the page, he keeps his nose there. “Just that it’s you.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan has no clue how to decipher the meaning of that, but he can, on some subliminal level, agree with the sentiment. The excitement from the thought of kissing Yibo has been simmering just below the surface ever since the director told them about the additional scenes.</p>
<p>
  <em> Who am I kidding? It started long before that.</em>
</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan clears his throat and smiles. “What were your other kisses like?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“For dramas,” he corrects. “How did you get over being nervous for those?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, really.” Yibo’s fingers drum over the fabric of his sweats. “We just kind of, uh, went at it?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen at the thought. “In front of the cameras?” he nearly shouts.</p>
<p>His volume alarms Yibo, who straightens his back defensively. “Yes? So?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan groans and buries his face in his hands. “You should have practiced with her beforehand. You have to get all the awkward out so it doesn’t get in the way of acting.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that bad,” Yibo says discouragingly, but Xiao Zhan is already pulling out his phone. “Don’t—” he adds a bit urgently.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan looks up from his completely no-homo internet search of <em> Wang Yibo kiss scenes</em>. It must be the lighting in his room, but it looks like Yibo’s face flushes.</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh at the outfit,” he finishes, then scoots over to watch over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The movie <em> MBA Partners</em> comes up, and from the video thumbnail, Xiao Zhan can already see that he very much wants to make fun of the outfit. But he pockets the need for now as the video plays. It’s just a compilation of all the kiss scenes Yibo had for the movie, so the first one plays immediately.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan watches on his tiny screen as Yibo, all gangly limbs and center-parted hair, leans into a kiss that looks embarrassingly forced. Before he can even open his mouth to comment, Yibo groans in dismay.</p>
<p>“I just remembered why I hate watching this movie,” he mutters.</p>
<p>“No one told you to come over here and breathe down my neck.” Xiao Zhan elbows him in the ribs, watching as the next scene plays out on his phone.</p>
<p>That’s about as many examples as he can take before his chest starts to feel tight. Closing the video, he shakes his head in mock disapproval.</p>
<p>“See what I mean? Awkward without practice.”</p>
<p>“So are we practicing now or what?” Yibo asks, a challenge in his voice and on his face.</p>
<p>“Are you okay with that?”</p>
<p>Yibo quirks a brow at him, a faint smile playing at his lips. “I signed my name as a testament to how <em> okay </em>I am with it.”</p>
<p>The look Yibo gives him levels Xiao Zhan. He exhales and glances back down at his script.</p>
<p>
  <em> This kid.</em>
</p>
<p>“So for this part, Wei Wuxian keeps the blindfold on during the night hunt. They’re alone in the woods. Lan Wangji grabs him and…” he trails off with a hum, searching the room for somewhere decent they can stage themselves like they’re on set. There’s a blank bit of wall next to the bathroom door. That’ll do.</p>
<p>He grabs Yibo’s forearm, hand closing around him like a slap bracelet, and hauls him to his feet. Yibo lets himself get tugged to the wall, and Xiao Zhan leans against it, studying the stage directions on the page.</p>
<p>“He…” Xiao Zhan has to get a flurry of giggles out. Which is good. That’s why they’re practicing now and not tomorrow in front of cameras and directors and castmates. “He pins Wei Wuxian to a tree and kisses him in a desperate rush. Then runs away without even telling Wei Ying who he is.”</p>
<p>“Wei Ying would be stupid to not know it was him, even blindfolded,” Yibo retorts, eyebrow raised. “Lan Zhan has been really obvious.”</p>
<p>“Wei Ying just has a lot going on in his life! Maybe he feels like he <em> shouldn’t</em> notice.” Wow, that sounds a little on the nose. Xiao Zhan lets out another laugh. “Anyway, you’ll have to use one hand to hold both of mine against the tree.”</p>
<p>Yibo nods at the instructions and takes a brief glance down at his own script. When he looks back up, Xiao Zhan bites his lips around a giddy smile and throws his arms over his head. As a last minute thought, he shuffles his feet apart and bends a bit at the knees to mimic their on-screen height difference.</p>
<p>The frown on Yibo’s face is unamused. He rolls up the script and stuffs it into his pocket to free up his hands, though most of it still sticks out at the top.</p>
<p>But he does close the distance between them. With one long arm, he reaches up and wraps his hand around where Xiao Zhan’s are crossed at the wrist above his head. Xiao Zhan tries and fails not to notice how easily Yibo can hold both wrists in his one massive, warm hand.</p>
<p>When they film, Xiao Zhan won’t have his eyes, so he greedily keeps his gaze trained on Yibo’s full lips, inching closer as he leans in. He can’t let himself get caught up in the anticipation of how pillowy, plush, and soft they’ll feel against him. It’s just for work. It’s just his co-star.</p>
<p>It feels like it takes Yibo forever to close the gap. When they’re nose to nose, so close he can count the eyelashes gracing the tops of Yibo’s cheeks, Xiao Zhan releases a little breath of frustration.</p>
<p>“Come on and kiss me, Lan Zhan,” he whispers in his most pathetic bottom voice.</p>
<p>Yibo wheezes against his mouth and pulls all the way away. Xiao Zhan doubles over, clutching his stomach, and they’re both laughing until their faces turn pink. When Yibo’s fit dies down into a series of more manageable giggles, he attacks Xiao Zhan with both hands and maybe even one foot, slapping and kicking at his shoulders and legs. Xiao Zhan pushes his arms away in pretend defense.</p>
<p>“You can’t!” <em> Smack</em>. “Say shit!” <em> Smack</em>. “Like that!” <em> Smack</em>.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is still gasping for breath from his own laughter. He sinks against the wall, clutching at Yibo’s t-shirt sleeves to hold himself up.</p>
<p>“Have mercy, Yibo!” he sings.</p>
<p>Yibo cups his elbows to pin him to the wall again, if only to keep him from falling onto the floor. He’s smiling despite his fake anger, and that smile turns devious when he wiggles his fingers into Xiao Zhan’s ribs.</p>
<p>No mercy is to be given, apparently, and Xiao Zhan’s aching abdominals tense up for a renewed round of laughs. He struggles—actually struggles—but there is never any winning against Yibo. Xiao Zhan throws his hands up.</p>
<p>“I yield. I yield!” he promises.</p>
<p>Yibo pretends to mull it over, then hums as if he’s come to some sort of conclusion. His hands stop tickling, but they stay where they are, fisting the waist of Xiao Zhan’s shirt. He crowds in close, and Xiao Zhan has to mentally retrace his steps, because it seems like only a blur of a moment before they’re breathing the same air again. He lowers his forearms to rest on Yibo’s shoulders, his eyes still half-moons from the grin on his face.</p>
<p>Yibo sways a step forward, pressing nicely against the front of Xiao Zhan’s body. He takes his time like he did before, pausing to cutely nudge their noses together before he finally—finally—kisses Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>It’s not like the ones you see in movies and on TV. For cameras, the directors like when you touch mouths together and hold as still as possible for dramatic effect, or whatever it is they think makes lip-locking look good. There’s no romantic music playing in the background for this, but there are also no other people around, analysing lighting and angles. This kiss is organic in the way it should be, with the gentle movement of Yibo’s lips against Xiao Zhan’s, with Xiao Zhan’s hands making a slow crawl into the hair at the back of his head, holding him there.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is still panting a little from the laughter, his breaths coming through his nose in soft puffs against Yibo’s cheek. When Yibo angles his head a little more, Xiao Zhan’s fingers curl tighter into his hair. Yibo unclenches one hand to settle at Xiao Zhan’s hip, fingers brushing just under his shirt, and Xiao Zhan has to stop himself from breaking the kiss and telling Yibo to put his hands everywhere.</p>
<p>It doesn’t last nearly long enough, though it’s nice while it does. Xiao Zhan thunks his head back against the wall, takes in the sight of Yibo’s puffy lips, and smiles at him.</p>
<p>“There,” he states with finality. He plays with Yibo’s soft hair, both elbows perched on his shoulders. “You weren’t awkward at all.”</p>
<p>“The scenes in <em> MBA Partners</em> didn’t look awkward because I don’t know how to kiss. It’s because I don’t like girls, Zhan-ge,” Yibo deadpans.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s breath leaves him in a rush at the sudden, unabashed confession. Something about knowing Yibo is gay—Xiao Zhan has had his suspicions, but the confirmation of it—adds a new weight to what they’re about to film. And, he’d be too ashamed to admit, his stomach does an aroused little flip at the notion of getting to film [redacted] scenes with Yibo for this project.</p>
<p>“Girls are nice, though,” he says dumbly. “Guys are nice too. I like both, is what I guess I’m trying to say.”</p>
<p>“I think the casting managers were onto something when they picked us.” Xiao Zhan loves the mischief in Yibo’s smile.</p>
<p>“Well. We did it.” <em> It</em> referring to <em> we got the kiss out of the way</em> or <em> we get to partake in giving representation to a community we also belong to</em> is still up in the air. Probably both. “Think you can do it again in front of the cameras without looking constipated now?”</p>
<p>Yibo is already leaning back in before he cares to answer.</p>
<p>“Mn. I think I need much more practice.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>They’re back under the hot lights of set for filming, but at least the dense trees block out the summer sun. Xiao Zhan makes a fool of himself trying to act and wear a blindfold at the same time. Someone behind the cameraman barks directions at him, navigating around the thick foliage on the ground. Wei Wuxian might be able to hunt blind, but Xiao Zhan is no such superhuman. He idly wonders how Yibo is doing, watching him wobble around like a newborn deer while having to keep a straight face the entire time.</p>
<p>Finally, with many literal and figurative bumps along the way, they reach the point where Wei Wuxian is resting next to a tree when Lan Wangji finds him. All Xiao Zhan has to do now is lean against the bark and wait for his character’s quiet and mysterious prince charming to plant true love’s first kiss on him.</p>
<p>He spins his flute around, which is something he practices so often that he <em> actually</em> knows how to do blindfolded, until he hears his cue. On screen, Yibo must be approaching, so Xiao Zhan pretends to have heard something and perks up. He listens, picking up on the leaf crunches and shuffling sounds made by the staff. But in the show, it would be dead silent.</p>
<p>Slowly, he lifts the flute to his lips, letting the tension build.</p>
<p>“And… now!” the director calls.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is pressed bodily against the tree, and Yibo’s hand pins both of his wrists up in a familiar position. The <em> oof</em> of a gasp that escapes him is all too real just as Yibo’s breath fans across his face.</p>
<p>He comes in quick and frantic, like the script demands, and kisses Xiao Zhan with evident desperation. Lan Wangji, in all his confused and repressed feelings for Wei Wuxian, is acting on instinct for maybe the first time in his life. It’s the most reckless thing he’s ever done, and it won’t be the last. Yibo expertly conveys as much with just a firm, impatient kiss, and Xiao Zhan has to remind himself that he’s supposed to be acting surprised the whole time. Maybe he shouldn’t kiss back so quickly, but it happens all the same.</p>
<p>It’s different from the kisses they shared last night. Something about not being able to see him coming sends a thrill down Xiao Zhan’s spine. Combined with the fact that there is an entire staff of people watching, and that they’re doing something their government would rather keep invisible, the experience raises goosebumps on his flesh.</p>
<p>The kiss ends just as quickly as it began. Yibo hovers close to let them exchange a few humid breaths. Xiao Zhan would kill to see the expression he’s giving for Lan Wangji right now. But then the heat of the body in front of him dissipates, Yibo’s hands slip away, and Xiao Zhan listens to him scurry back out into the woods.</p>
<p>When cut is called, he almost doesn’t want to take the blindfold off in fear of showing everyone the blush he’s probably wearing high on his cheeks.</p>
<p>The kiss was so good they nail it in one take.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days later, another book scene is scheduled. The night before, Yibo showed up at Xiao Zhan’s door for more “practice.”</p>
<p>Practice, which in Yibo’s world apparently meant tossing their scripts to the floor and climbing into Xiao Zhan’s lap. Not that Xiao Zhan even entertained the thought of complaining. Yibo’s hands gingerly cupping his cheeks, his weight steady and sure across his thighs, were all very welcome as they lazily made out on the bed.</p>
<p>Their scripts lay forgotten on the floor as Xiao Zhan dozed off with Yibo cuddled against his chest.</p>
<p>It’s past twilight by the time they get to the scene. With the sun down and the lanterns lit inside the jingshi, it’s hard not to think about the intimate moments shared between their two characters. Some staff roll in a historically passing wooden basin, looking something like a large barrel sawed in half across the middle. They fill it with warm water, and someone sets up incense burners nearby to give the effect of smoke tendrils curling around. It’s hot in the room, even without the herd of people standing around.</p>
<p>Yibo emerges from the makeup kiosk in a white robe, but not the entire ensemble he’s usually wrapped up in. This robe is a thin, billowy material that’s nearly sheer. When he passes in front of one of the lanterns, Xiao Zhan can make out the silhouette of Yibo’s sturdy back and tapered waist.</p>
<p>He strips the robe off and hands it to someone standing by. Xiao Zhan’s eyes follow the exposure of his skin as it comes, stopping at the nude-colored shorts that end about mid-thigh. Seeing the long, dark wig hair cascade over his pale shoulders is a lot for Xiao Zhan. Yibo turns around and flashes a self-satisfied smile.</p>
<p>“Gotta make it look like I’m naked,” he offers as explanation for the shorts, a gremlin smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes, just for show.</p>
<p>When prompted, Yibo climbs into the tub and settles down. The water comes up to his collar bones, and he exhales happily at the relaxing temperature. Someone ushers Xiao Zhan to sit beside the bath, and he leans his weight into it with one arm propped up on the lip of the tub.</p>
<p>Just before someone calls action, Yibo gives him a small smile, and they both recede into their characters.</p>
<p>They run through the first chunk of dialogue a few times, the cameras positioned for different angles during each one. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji are no longer the awkward teenagers they once were. They’ve grown and suffered, both together and tragically alone. Their conversations of late have been much of gentle voices and soft, longing glances. Xiao Zhan would hesitate to call acting easy—especially portraying a person as complicated at Wei Wuxian. But it is easy with Yibo there, playing off of him, so much so that he almost forgets about the crew. It feels so casual to let his fingertips sink into the warm water, to trace along the ripples he creates as he rambles on.</p>
<p>He slowly stands to leave, Lan Wangji’s heady eyes on him the entire time. As a last-minute decision, Xiao Zhan reaches out and softly touches his fingers under Yibo’s chin before turning to walk away.</p>
<p>He knows it’s coming, but his heart still does a little flutter when a wet hand flies out of the water to stop him from leaving.</p>
<p>“Wei Ying!” Yibo calls desperately, longingly, so quiet and beautiful, and tugs hard on Xiao Zhan’s wrist.</p>
<p>They haven’t rehearsed the logistics of this part, so he can only hope he looks graceful as he falls into the water and displaces a good half of it onto the set floor. Xiao Zhan steadies himself with his hands grasping Yibo’s arms. His face stays miraculously dry, and only the tips of his wig get wet as he sinks in up to his waist. Already, the heavy robes he wears absorb water and make him feel heavy. At least it’s still pleasantly warm.</p>
<p>No cut is called. For takes like these, where someone has to fall and make it not look scripted, the costuming crew can only take so many re-shoots before they run out of dry wardrobe and makeup wipes. They’ll run through the entire scene and decide afterwards if they need to dry off and try again.</p>
<p>The water settles down, and Xiao Zhan settles in Yibo’s lap. Lost in the moment and the way firelight reflects in Yibo’s eyes, Xiao Zhan slowly draws his hands up to cup his jaw. Yibo’s own hands fit themselves warmly at Xiao Zhan’s sides, and his eyes flutter <em> oh so</em> wonderfully when Xiao Zhan brushes his thumb over a smooth cheek.</p>
<p>He most certainly loses track of all things that make good and rational sense, because he leans down to kiss the man below him with the tenderness and love he feels radiating between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. This isn’t the rushed, clumsy kiss they shared as teenagers, nor it is the casual and—admittedly—horny kisses Xiao Zhan and Yibo have exchanged a few times over the past week. True to the characters’ current relationship, it’s full of understanding and unspoken promises.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan tilts his head the other way for another kiss. He’s in danger of getting addicted to Yibo’s mouth. If he isn’t already. But Yibo’s lips are so soft, the give of them against Xiao Zhan’s tantalizing, and the inside of his mouth tastes minty from his toothpaste.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan sighs contentedly, and that is when the hair at the back of his neck stands at the realization of what he just did. The air in the room goes still as everyone working holds their breath. Xiao Zhan plays it off cool, though, pulling away reluctantly and giving Yibo a happy Wei-Wuxian-type smile.</p>
<p>“Cut!” Director Zheng orders.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan slumps in Yibo’s lap, fighting the flush that wants to spread over his cheeks. Yibo laughs and pokes at his stomach. Xiao Zhan squirms away, but he knows better than to get out of the tub before being given permission, lest he wants to face the wrath of the script supervisor.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t part of the script,” the director says.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, no,” he dismisses, eyes glued to the tiny playback screen on one of the cameras. “It was good. We might keep it.”</p>
<p>“I thought Hanguang-Jun was supposed to be the horny one,” Yibo points out, just to him.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan pinches his nipple in retaliation, risking starting a slap fight in the water. “Every day means every day,” he says sarcastically.</p>
<hr/>
<p>This isn’t in the book. Xiao Zhan is fairly certain he doesn’t remember this scene.</p>
<p>But they’re filming it anyway, and Xiao Zhan thinks back to how exactly he ended up in this <em> position</em> in the first place.</p>
<p>It’s been a few weeks since they filmed anything for the special edition. Director Zheng came back to them four days ago with another revision to their script, which Xiao Zhan and Yibo have adopted referring to as “the Wangxian bits.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been going over it with our PR team. They did some research, and the results are coming back encouragingly positive with regard to the main characters’ love story,” he told them. “The legal side of it has been taken care of already, so we have a lot of room to play with.”</p>
<p>The physical aspect of Wangxian’s relationship has been fun to film with Yibo, so Xiao Zhan agrees happily to whatever new scenes the writers had in mind. He didn’t think “room to play with” would have also encompassed what they’re doing <em> now</em>.</p>
<p>Yibo is above him, bracing his weight on his hands. He’s in costume, but not the regal, put-together Lan Wangji costume Xiao Zhan is used to seeing. For one, the forehead ribbon is missing, tied instead around Xiao Zhan’s wrists. Yibo’s robes are unfastened to expose the top of his chest, but he’s covered from the waist down by a blanket.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is on his back, on the bed, head pillowed on a round cushion. The deep red robes from his inner costume are splayed open and falling down his shoulders. Yibo’s hips fit nicely between his spread legs, though that much is mercifully covered by the blanket. Viewers will be able to fill in the gaps, though.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is also achingly hard in his shorts.</p>
<p>They’ve been stuck in the same position for what feels like forever. The directors are aiming for something saturated in romance. The idea is that the final product will consist of a bunch of close-ups of their faces, or following slow movements of their hands, culminating with an intimate rendition of Wuji. Xiao Zhan knows, after all the editing and touch-ups, this scene will be gentle, passionate, and downright breathtaking.</p>
<p>But to get to that point, he must endure the gritty side of filming a sex scene—because, for all intents and purposes, that is what they’re doing.</p>
<p>It would be far less embarrassing if Yibo would stop teasing him.</p>
<p>About fifteen minutes into it, Xiao Zhan could pinpoint the exact moment Yibo felt his arousal. He stayed gracefully in character, and no one but Xiao Zhan noticed the way his eyes darkened in amusement. Dipping down close, Yibo made it look like he was going to kiss Xiao Zhan’s ear. He nibbled on the lobe instead, and he breathed out a smug, aroused hum. When Yibo subtly rolled into the cradle of his thighs, Xiao Zhan nearly bit his own tongue off.</p>
<p>And he’s been suffering ever since. But he can at least find solace in the fact that Yibo is also hard—because of him!—and they’ll have to keep going as they are until the directors deem enough footage has been taken.</p>
<p>Every once in a while, Yibo keeps him humble with another roll of his hips. Either the crew doesn’t notice, or they don’t think they need to call cut for his movements. Xiao Zhan wants so desperately to pull Yibo down closer if only for the chance to hide his face from the cameras. But his hands are bound together by the silky pale blue ribbon, because apparently the stoic and pious Hanguang-Jun is into that.</p>
<p>Actually, what Xiao Zhan really wants is for everyone else to disappear so he can enjoy the pleasant weight of Yibo on top of him in peace. But they have hours of work to get done before the day is up. So whatever energy doesn’t go into portraying Wei Wuxian in the throes of lovemaking with his soulmate, Xiao Zhan uses to not buck his hips up and chase the friction that’s been torturing him for the better part of thirty minutes.</p>
<p>He chooses to focus on Yibo’s face, and what a beautiful face it is. Unfairly beautiful. The makeup artists have added a touch of blush to the tips of his ears, but Xiao Zhan would bet that under the layers of product, Yibo is blushing. A master of facial acting, Xiao Zhan watches in fascination as Yibo changes miniscule parts of his expression for the subtle shifts in mood. Eyebrows knit together, he mostly watches Xiao Zhan’s mouth. Xiao Zhan has his lips parted, pretending to pant in response to the vigorous pounding Lan Wangji is probably gifting Wei Wuxian. At one point, Yibo touches their foreheads together and closes his eyes as if the pleasure is just that overwhelming. Xiao Zhan wonders if this is what Yibo actually looks like in bed.</p>
<p>“Kiss him, Lan Zhan.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s eyelids flutter. Right. Fuck. There’s a whole staff of people watching this right now, directors calling out orders every few minutes.</p>
<p>Yibo slides his fingertips up Xiao Zhan’s exposed chest before his hand comes to rest against the side of his throat. There isn’t much distance between them to cover, and Xiao Zhan tilts his chin up to meet Yibo as he’s leaning down. He can be a little greedier, a little filthier with this kiss than with the others they’ve shared on screen. Xiao Zhan bites down on Yibo’s lower lip, maybe or maybe not on accident, but then soothes the area with a slow swipe of his tongue.</p>
<p>A thumb brushes over his jaw, and Xiao Zhan arches into the touch. Under the blanket, he can feel the tightening space between their hips, and even through all their robes and shorts and underwear, Xiao Zhan prides himself in how hard Yibo is.</p>
<p>Yibo takes in a sharp breath through his nose, but he keeps his composure. They drag out the kiss to the point where they’re both out of breath, and Yibo slowly pulls away to look deep into Xiao Zhan’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Cut!”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan heaves out a long groan, breath fanning over Yibo’s face. Immediately breaking into a smirk, Yibo sits back on his heels and does an obvious once over of Xiao Zhan’s body.</p>
<p>“Good job, guys. Take a break now,” he hears the producer say.</p>
<p>Someone comes over and unties Xiao Zhan’s hands. When he’s free, he sits upright in bed and pulls the robes closed around him even though his body feels way too hot for that. He’s covered where it matters, and no one besides Yibo will suspect a thing.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan peeks over at Yibo, who was given his phone by a staff member and is scrolling through it while sitting next to him. There’s no evidence of what was essentially a near-dry-humping session on him, but Xiao Zhan knows what he felt.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asks, nudging his leg against Yibo’s.</p>
<p>“Telling my mom I’m entering the porn industry at the ripe age of twenty,” Yibo answers without looking up. He manages a straight face for a noble two seconds before a huge grin graces his face.</p>
<p>“Shut up. You are not,” Xiao Zhan moans. “Besides, shows and movies are allowed to have sex scenes. The presence of one doesn’t automatically make it an adult video.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, you felt pretty <em> adult </em>to me.”</p>
<p>Yibo tolerates the arm smacks that come his way with a cackle.</p>
<p>“I’ll get you back for what you did in there, I hope you know,” Xiao Zhan warns.</p>
<p>The look Yibo gives him is open and playful and everything Xiao Zhan wants.</p>
<p>“Promise, Zhan-ge?”</p>
<p>“You’re incorrigible.” Sure, he rolls his eyes, but he also can’t keep the smile off his face. When someone hands him a water bottle, he chugs half of it down in one go. “I don’t even remember this scene in the book. And I <em> know</em> I read the uncensored one.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Yibo says after licking his lips, and Xiao Zhan doesn’t know if he should lean closer or preemptively smack him again. “It’s a little different from the book. They did it on the side of the road.”</p>
<p><em> That </em>brings the memory flooding back. Xiao Zhan presses the water bottle to the side of his neck to combat the rise in his body temperature. He should be thankful the writers didn’t put him on a hard, bumpy ground. Being in bed with Yibo was a gift.</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan is insatiable,” he sighs.</p>
<p>“Wei Ying was asking for it.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“We don’t have to practice anymore,” Xiao Zhan says when Yibo shows up at his hotel door after the last day of filming has ended.</p>
<p>“It was never about practice,” Yibo responds smoothly.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is already pulling him into the room with a huge smile on his face. Before the door even swings shut, they’re halfway tumbling down onto the bed, giggling into each other’s skin.</p>
<p>Instead of letting the realization hit him that the project they’ve been working on for months is actually finished, Xiao Zhan keeps riding the high that Yibo gave to him. He can be sad about it later. Now, he’s entirely too happy to press Yibo into his mattress and kiss a line down his neck.</p>
<p>“We have a party to go to tomorrow,” Yibo reminds him as he’s sucking a mark into his collarbone.</p>
<p>“That’s tomorrow,” Xiao Zhan brushes off. When has he gotten so reckless? Yibo has been rubbing off on him in all the right ways.</p>
<p>His hand drags up Yibo’s chest under his shirt, pulling the fabric with it. Yibo wiggles himself out of it and leans back on his elbows as Xiao Zhan continues his path down his sternum. His tongue dips into Yibo’s belly button, and Xiao Zhan feels a hand weave its way into his hair. When he palms at the bulge in Yibo’s shorts, he’s rewarded with a high, clipped gasp.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan gets the fingers of both hands hooked in the elastic band and tugs, exposing where Yibo has grown half hard. Toward the top of the bed, Yibo watches him with a soft and wanting expression, lips slightly parted and glistening. Xiao Zhan meets the gaze with a gentle smile as one hand wraps around the base of him.</p>
<p>Lying on his stomach between Yibo’s legs gives him the best position to tip his head forward and take Yibo into his mouth. Fingers tightening in his hair, Yibo flops down flat on his back and groans. Xiao Zhan suppresses the endeared smile that teases at his lips and slowly drags his head up and down. They both have flights tomorrow. They’ll both be saying goodbye to their castmates and each other after the wrap-up party. But Xiao Zhan goes about it as if they have all the time in the world. Yibo responds to every touch so beautifully. His gasps are light and sweet. His abs clench tight every time his hips threaten to thrust up into Xiao Zhan’s mouth. <em> Not that I would mind if he did</em>. Xiao Zhan runs his fingers over the defined muscles, which is purely out of self-indulgence, while the other hand holds Yibo in place as his tongue works him.</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge,” Yibo calls in warning, breathless.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan takes everything that’s given to him, swallowing it all down before slowly, <em> slowly</em> dragging his mouth up and away.</p>
<p>Apparently, Yibo needs no time to recover. All his strength and wits are about him when he leans down, pulls Xiao Zhan up to him, and flips them over. Xiao Zhan blinks blearily at Yibo, his gorgeous face and messy hair framed by the plain hotel ceiling. Yibo’s eyes are dark and hazy, but his movements are steady and sure when he dips down to capture his mouth.</p>
<p>Hands on his body greedily pick away at his clothes. They separate from the kiss just long enough to rid Xiao Zhan of his shirt, then Yibo dives back in and steals his breath. Xiao Zhan barely registers when and how Yibo whisks his pants and underwear away too, but he doesn’t care, not when Yibo settles his weight between his hips and he feels everything, skin against his skin. With all the grace of a dancer, Yibo rolls against him in waves, coaxing moans from Xiao Zhan that Yibo swallows before they surface.</p>
<p>This calls to memory that last intimate scene they filmed together, Yibo on top of him and teasing him in much the same way. A lot of things from then are missing now, like the cameras and the crew and the makeup and all of their clothing. Xiao Zhan’s hands are also free this time, so he wastes no time in wrapping his arms around Yibo’s shoulders and pulling him as close he can get.</p>
<p>Yibo makes a path similar to the one Xiao Zhan traced on him just a few minutes ago. He kisses down Xiao Zhan’s chest, extracting himself from his arms. Xiao Zhan nudges his legs apart to make room for Yibo’s broad shoulders. He’s been so hard for so long now that Yibo’s fist around him nearly makes him scream. Yibo levels him with a confident smirk before sliding his lips over Xiao Zhan, taking him all the way on the first pass.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Yibo, your mouth…” Xiao Zhan pants.</p>
<p>Yibo bobs his head a few times before pulling off and sliding his fist through the saliva left behind. He licks his lips when he glances up.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Wha…?” Xiao Zhan can hardly think clearly, and Yibo’s simple sentence doesn’t make sense right away.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Yibo swallows him down again. While Xiao Zhan is busy squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation, Yibo blindly searches for his hand and tugs on it. Xiao Zhan’s fingers meet soft hair, and Yibo pushes his hand down onto his head once before letting go. His meaning makes itself known, and Xiao Zhan lets out another moan.</p>
<p>Gripping Yibo’s hair, Xiao Zhan gives in to his urge to thrust up into the wetness of Yibo’s throat. Yibo takes it easily, even as Xiao Zhan does it again and again, harder and deeper. The heat quickly becomes too much.</p>
<p>“Yibo, so good…” He turns his grip in Yibo’s hair to soft pets. “I’m coming.”</p>
<p>Yibo just hums around him, and when Xiao Zhan tips over the edge, he holds position and lets it all fill his throat.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s eyelids are too heavy to keep open. He feels more than sees Yibo climb back up to him and place a sweet peck on his lips. He thinks he hears Yibo whisper something, but he’s already half asleep, arms draped lazily around Yibo’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Winter, 2019</em>
</p>
<p>Blinds drawn safely closed, the snowfall outside is blocked from view. The inside of Yibo’s apartment is warm and dim, the only light coming from the kitchen and the TV. Yibo is tucked snugly against Xiao Zhan’s chest, half on top of him and half spooned in front of him, both lying horizontally on the couch. Flashes of familiar costumes and music play out on the screen. Both their phones are off and forgotten in the bedroom.</p>
<p>As they watch <em>The Untamed</em> special episodes, Xiao Zhan traces circles over the chest of Yibo’s t-shirt. His hair, right under Xiao Zhan’s nose, is soft and smells like lavendar-y shampoo.</p>
<p>“Did you ever think it was going to be so successful?” Xiao Zhan asks. He still can’t believe he’s watching Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian don their red wedding robes on screen, broadcast for the whole world to see.</p>
<p>“I never cared,” Yibo answers, sounding just like himself. “I wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity that I’d never get again while living in this country.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan tips his smile into Yibo’s hair. “I think because of this, there will be so many more opportunities.”</p>
<p>“Hell of a way to break the ice,” Yibo snorts.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna look at my phone after this," Xiao Zhan sighs. "The notifications are going to make it crash."</p>
<p>"If you think it's going to be bad just because of this show, just wait until we tell the world about us."</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan's heart does a happy squeeze. He wants that so much. "One thing at a time," he murmurs.</p>
<p>"One thing at a time," Yibo agrees.</p>
<p>A little while later, they watch as their characters fall into bed together. The scene is even more breathtaking than Xiao Zhan anticipated. The editing and music really make it look like the two men need each other like they need air. Yibo is the picture of ethereal beauty. Both the Yibo on screen and the one in his arms.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s fingers play at the top of Yibo’s boxers, dipping beneath the elastic before resurfacing, again and again. He doesn’t even realize he’s doing it at first. He notices when Yibo’s shifts, though, casually pressing up into the touch. So Xiao Zhan slips his hand under the clothing and soaks up the sigh Yibo releases.</p>
<p>“Remember how hard you were during this part?” Yibo teases.</p>
<p>“If I remember correctly, it was your fault I was like that.” Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. “You should know better than to taunt a man while he’s working.”</p>
<p>Yibo rolls over so he’s facing Xiao Zhan, chin propped up on his chest. Xiao Zhan adjusts the both of them so he’s flat on his back and Yibo can lounge across the length of him, nestled between his knees. The position is as familiar as it is exciting. It’s a near-perfect mirror of what’s showing on the TV.</p>
<p>“Not my fault you were so into me,” Yibo says with a mock pout.</p>
<p>“I’m still into you,” Xiao Zhan corrects.</p>
<p>He doesn’t wait for the retort quick on Yibo’s lips. Instead, he pulls him up with both hands on his face and kisses him. Yibo kisses back, groping around for the remote to shut off the TV. The music cuts out, making it so the muffled sounds of lips on skin and shaky breaths are the only sounds in the room.</p>
<p>They pass a smile between them like a secret, and it stays on their lips even as their bodies rock together, delicate and constant as the snow falling outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you're a masochist like I am, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkMspVlCOJI">here's a video of Yibo's kiss clips</a></p>
<p>and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FMLQNl5SmU">here's something of Xiao Zhan's, for funsies</a></p>
<p>also, I realize this story might have been written more impactfully by someone who has actually read MDZS, but I *cough* have not. pls don't hate me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>